This invention relates generally to capacitors and more particularly to a ceramic capacitor which utilizes a buried layer.
Prior art relating to solid state capacitors includes such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,465 to Tanabe and U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,394 to Naito et al. Construction of these capacitors includes multiple electrode layers which are fastened by means of a soldering process to a mechanical end cap. The soldering process introduces a degree of unreliability as a result of residual stresses formed in the capacitor during its manufacture. Additional unreliability results from stresses which are imposed on a solder joint due to differential rates of thermal expansion and contraction of various components of the capacitor; including the electrode, the dielectric material, the solder material and the end cap; when the capacitor is exposed to temperature variations and extremes during use.